1. Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to systems and methods for multi-function and multi-purpose cryptography.
2. Related Background
Data is frequently transmitted on a public medium (e.g., on the Internet) in one encrypted form or another. Data encryption may be done using a public key that involves a trusted third party (e.g., a certificate authority) or a private key shared with a communication partner.
Communications with different partners and/or different types of messages typically involves developing and/or using different cryptographic software and/or or devices, each is developed for communicating with a specific partner specific messages. Changing or modifying a communication (e.g., to use a new encryption of old message or a new message that need to be encrypted, a different encryption key, etc.) typically involves stopping the affected communication software (including the cipher operation), modifying it, then restarting it. To implement a new communication link with a new partner typically involves developing new software or changing existing software to handle the new encrypted communication link.